Alone In The Dark
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: Not just bad things happen in the dark... M for a reason! I dont even know you guys...


**AN: This story SUCKS! I'm only posting it because my friend Jami wants me too. Not only is this my first time wtiting smut but my first time writting in the first person.**

I shivered around the darkness. The air was cool and damp and I hated it. There was another loud boom, the force shook the windows of the tiny room making me whimper. Oh how I hated the rain. Almost everyone knew that. Storms were never a strong point of mine and without him the situation was much much worse. If he were here right now he would slide his arms around me and whisper, "Everything will be okay sweetheart. I'm here." Then he would tell me how much he loved me and I would curl up at his side and sleep; completely forgetting what was going on outside. However, he wasn't here and my mind, never staying in the same place to long, was all over the place and I was a mess. The one topic my mind kept returning too, no matter how much I tried to not think about it, was where had the Tin Man had gone? I had no idea and I was worried. I really needed him right now and I regretted everything I had said, whatever it had been. I didn't remember all the details of the fight, but I knew it had been a bad one. I wished I could remember what I had said to make him so angry but I couldn't for the life of me. As the storm worsened outside, I kept my eyes clenched shut. There was no denying the fact that I was crying; the tears forever streaming down. Out of sight out of mind is a terrible expression. I was terrified, blinded by the darkness and I could still sense everything, still feel every little detail. It was horrifying. Hugging my knees close, I rocked back and forth, occasionally banging my head against the head board but I was far to numb to feel it.

"Cain," I whispered into the darkness to nobody but myself, "Come back. I need you. I'm sorry!"

I was pleading with no one but the wind. I was alone in the house. No one could hear me.

The sounds the wind made were chilling. They reminded me of ghosts out for revenge, screeching and moaning, scrapping what remained of their nails against my window pane.

There was a strange creaking sound, coming from inside the house, followed by a shuffling sound. Another loud bang added to the mix of sounds and I cried out, burying my already tear-stained face into my knees. My whimpering increased as the floor boards creaked with footsteps. Unable to help it, I screamed again.

"Sweetheart?" a concerned voice asked in the darkness.

"Cain?" My voice wasn't clear but I could tell that the shadow that had suddenly appeared in the room understood what I was asking.

"Yeah, Glitch, it's me."

"Where are you?" I sobbed looking around the still darkened room frantically; searching for that familiar face. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Please my darling," he whispered, "Calm down. I'm here now, okay? Are you okay?"

I shook my head, not trusting my voice. I clawed at the Tin Man's chest, seeking comfort and his arms tightened around me. A flash of lightning lit up the room causing me to screech. He shushed me and rocked me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you like this. If I knew it was going to storm I swear I wouldn't have left!"

"I don't even remember what happened…" I admitted, a bit ashamed of the fact. I always forgot important things and it was beyond frustrating. Lucky for me Cain is patient and understanding.

"We had a fight. That's all. It was over something stupid and I got angry and instead of trying to work things out, I lashed out at you and left. I'm so sorry sweetheart. I really am."

"It's okay." It was a faint whisper and even if I didn't remember, I still forgave him. I could never stay mad at him even if I wanted.

"No its not. You were terrified from me screaming at you and I left you like that! Then the storm added to your fears…That was one of the worst things I could do Glitch and I did it because I was being selfish! I truly don't see why-" I knew what he was going to say and there was no way I was going to let him say it so I pressed my lips gently against his, knowing exactly where they were despite the darkness.

"Hush now," I whispered to the now whimpering Tin Man, "I do love you. We were both angry and said and did things we didn't mean. Let's just put it behind us okay? Let's just put it-" He silenced my glitching with his lips; the salty taste of tears still lingering on his lips.

"I love you too," he whispered to me, "You do know that right?" I simply nodded, letting him hold me; finding comfort in his touch.

"Will you kiss me again?" Cain asked after a long silence. The question threw me off guard. He had never asked anything like that before.

"Do you even have to ask that?" I leaned up and claimed his lips once more as he laid me back on the bed, straddling my waist; my arms locked around his neck. He slipped my jacket off and began working on the buttons of my shirt. We never broke our hold on each other's lips through the whole process.

When we did break away, the Tin Man stared me straight in the eyes, breathing heavily. Lightning lit the room again showing the pure lust that consumed the tin man's baby blue eyes. They were the prettiest eyes I had ever seen. He slid my shirt all the way off and ran a hand over my now bare chest and began trailing kisses down my jaw and neck. I slipped my hands inside his jacket and began sliding it off of his shoulders. Soon, it lay in the same cluttered heap as my discarded clothing. His tongue trailed over my stomach as my hand gripped his shoulder for support. My other hand slipped under his shirt exploring his well built chest. I tugged the fabric over his head and tossed it on the floor with everything else. We were both now shirtless and things were getting pretty heated and I was becoming more and more nervous by the second.

"Cain wait!" I managed to gasp out as his hands roamed lower and lower.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"He asked, kissing my face lovingly.

"Have we…Have we…" my voice trailed off as usual before I could get the full sentence out.

"Have we what darling?"

It took a minuet but I finally found my thought again. "Have we done this before?"

The Tin Man shook his head. "Am I going too fast for you Glitch?"

"I'm… nervous…" I confessed, blushing a bit, thankful the darkness was there to hide it.

"I'm sorry sweetie. It was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable. We do not have to do this if you don't want."

"I do want this. It's just- What if I do it wrong or I'm not good enough or-"

"Glitch," Cain said softly, "I've never done this either. This way, I mean. And don't worry; you'll be fine. I'll take care of you. I promise."

We kissed again. I was ready. I grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. I brushed my fingertips across his abs making him shiver. I dipped my head down and kissed his chest; tracing my tongue over his muscles. He tightened his grip on me, trying to force a moan back into his throat. I smirked at this then repeated the action until I felt nails digging into my skin and I yelped.

"Did I hurt you?"

"A little…"

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he said bending his head down to place delicate kisses on my shoulders. I sighed in contentment.

"Better?" he asked and I nodded.

"Good," he said before claiming my lips again. His hips ground against mine causing a groan to escape my lips as I withered against him. The tin man nibbled at my bottom lip, causing my lips to part and his tongue to take action.

My hands trailed lower down his body as I used one hand to stroke his erection through his jeans.

"Glitch!" he hissed through his teeth.

"What?" I asked frantically pulling my hands away.

"Nothing," he whispered, breathing heavily into my ear. He took my hand and led it back to its previous place, "Don't stop."

"O-okay," I stuttered as I resumed the same rhythm as before.

Cain's fingers found the waistband of my pants and began tugging frantically. I froze, not knowing what to do next.

"You doing okay Glitch?"

"Y-yes"

"Want me to stop?"

"N-no,"

"You sure?" Cain clearly was not convinced so I placed my hand on top of his.

"I'm positive,"

Soon enough, I was fully exposed and the thought made me uneasy. I bit my lip and turned my head away, gripping at the sheets.

"Glitch?"

I didn't answer.

"Glitch what's wrong?"

"I'm embarrassed," it was embarrassing to admit it but I couldn't just not say anything.

"There is no need to be embarrassed," the tin man cooed, "It's just me. Besides your beautiful!" Cain gasped, taking in the sight of me fully naked making me feel a bit better.

I turned my face back toward him and brought my hands up to rest on his waistline, but I was too nervous to do anything else.

"Go ahead Glitch," he encouraged me, "It's okay." My hands shook as I slid the jeans down over his hips and they fell to the floor with everything else. All I could do for a time was stare.

"W-What do I do now?" I asked, voice shaking a bit.

"Touch me Glitch." My eyes widened at the statement.

"I-I- Uh- uh- I- I-" Words were refusing to form on my lips making me more embarrassed than I already was.

"Calm down," Cain whispered gently, stroking my face, "Calm down,"

"Are- Are you sure about this? I'm really allowed to- to…"

"Touch me?" he laughed a bit. "Yes Glitch! I think I might die if you don't!" So I did. It was hard for me believe this was actually happening. I had heard stories and such from the two princesses but I never thought it would happen to me.

"Am I doing this right?" I asked doing the same thing as before.

"Trust me," he managed to gasp out, "You are."

I smirked and began stroking faster causing a deep growl to escape the Tin Man's throat. The sound itself was a huge turn on.

"I want to try something." I purred into his ear, nipping at it slightly.

"Please do," He managed to choke out, panting. With a devious grin on my lips, I reversed our positions pinning the tin mans hands above his head with my free hand. After a few more teasing strokes, I released Cain's member completely. The action earned me a grunt in protest.

"Glitch," the tin man whined, "What are you d- ohmygod!"

I swirled my tongue around the tip of Cain's arousal, flicking it back and forth. Eventually I grazed it ever so slightly with my teeth. Cain growled once more before screaming out my name. I liked the sound of that so I got braver, taking it all into my mouth and sucking feverishly.

"God-Glitch-ohohoh- Fuck- GLITCH!" The Tin Man cried, reaching his peak. I smacked my lips together obnoxiously, still tasting my lover on my tongue.

Cain lay there gasping, coming down from his high.

"Was-was that… good?" I asked as I appeared by his side.

"Beyond good. Try Amazing!" He pulled me down to him, kissing me with so much passion.

I traced little circles on his chest with my finger as his hands roamed my back, making me shiver with excitement. I managed to cease one of his hands and brought it to my lips. I placed very light, gentle kisses over each finger before taking one of the digits between my teeth and nibbling softly, suckling on it. Something about the action was calming for me, even though I had no idea why I had done it but Cain didn't seem to mind.

"I just got an idea!"he said when I removed his finger from my mouth. "I want to try something but I need to know your okay with this, with me."

"Of course I am baby," I whispered kissing his cheek. The Tin Man smiled as he loomed over me before pulling me to sit on his lap. I gave him a curious look.

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"You will see," he said with a smirk.

"Cain?" I warned giving a slight glare. He knew I hated surprises.

"Just relax," he whispered, kissing my neck. Before I could say anything else, I felt one of the tin mans fingers slip inside me.

"My god," I squealed, arching my back. Another finger joined the first, then a third as he began to curl and uncurl his fingers inside of me. I moaned loudly, gripped his shoulders to steady myself. Suddenly, I felt empty again. I whined in protest at the loss of contact and Cain laughed.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You stopped,"

"I'm going to do something better."

"It gets better?"

He laughed again before nodding.

"Ready?" I nodded eagerly.

This time I felt a new sensation, but it wasn't so pleasant at first. It kind of hurt. I winced, whimpering a little.

"Am I hurting you Glitch?"

"A little," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said, stroking my face, trying his best to comfort me, "We can stop."

"No," I said quickly, "No- no I'm fine,"

"You're not just saying that are you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Please tell me if I hurt you again," He placed gentle kisses upon my lips as he moved inside me and soon my whimpering turned into desperate moans as I clawed his shoulders, burying my face in his neck.

Intense pleasure was surging through me.

"CAIN!" I screamed arching my back, pressing closer to the tin man, "Don't stop!"

"I wasn't planning on it sweetheart," he panted.

There was a sudden strange feeling in my stomach. I didn't know what it was but then again, I wasn't paying that close attention.

Before I knew what had happened, an intense wave of pleasure hit me and I released whatever it was I was holding back. Not long after that, Cain did the same and we both collapsed on the bed.

"Oh my gods," I whispered, still trying to catch my breath. I felt his grip tighten around me fallowed by sniffling sounds.

"Are you crying?" I asked in a confused voice. When he nodded I asked, "Why?"

"Because I lost control. I didn't mean for any of that to happen."

"So you didn't want me?" I replied sadly seriously contemplating running.

"You're joking right? Of course I did but I didn't know if you did and you seemed… uncomfortable… at first."

"No I was just nervous. I didn't know if I was doing it right and at first I thought I was dreaming," I confessed with a nervous laugh.

"Why?"

"I never thought anything like that would ever happen to me EVER! I mean DG has told me stories but I didn't think I was good enough with my condition and such and- oh gods I'm just talking to much now. Sorry."

"No you're not Glitch," he whispered, his eyes locking with mine and I blushed slightly.

"You know," I said frowning, "I feel like a complete idiot…"

"What? Why?"

"Because I had no clue what I was doing and I kept stalling and freezing up. You practically had to teach me what I was supposed to do and I feel bad about it…"

"Glitch, its fine! To be honest your freezing up was extremely adorable and it made me want you more than I already did." I blushed again.

"You know," the tin man said smirking, "You blush a lot!"

"I get embarrassed a lot…"

"Why are you so embarrassed?"

" 'cus I'm always afraid I'll say something wrong or I talk too much or I'm not good enough or you don't really like me or love me or you don't like what you see or- oh no I just said all of that out loud."

"Okay, first off, you never say the wrong thing. You don't talk too much and why would you think you're not good enough? What are you not good enough for?"

"You…" I whispered hoping he didn't hear me. No such luck.

"What? Glitch you're perfect for me! I love you with all my heart! How could anyone not love you? You have to get that through your head sweetheart! Glitch you are gorgeous! Of course I liked what I saw. I love looking at you every day and knowing your mine."

"I'm always so afraid that you will find someone better and leave…."

"There is no one better than you! I should be the one fearing that."

"I'll never leave you!" I exclaimed nuzzling closer to him.

"And I'll never leave you sweetheart."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

We laid there like that for awhile, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I would be nothing without you sweetheart," he whispered softly kissing my lips gently.

"I love you," I mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too Glitch."

We fell asleep like that; his arms around me and my head on his chest. Even as the rain beat the windows and lightning streaked the sky I slept. I had forgotten all about the rain but I knew I would be safe in my lover's arms.


End file.
